Un deseo a una estrella fugaz,corregida
by LunitaBlack
Summary: CORREGI UN PAR DE COSAS QUE NO PERMITIAN LA CORRECTA LECTURA DEL FF,POR FAVOR LEANLO AHORA QUE SE ENTENDERA!One-shot totalmente HG...a los amantes de esta pareja les recomiendo este ff...les aseguro que no se van a desilusionar(COMPLETO)


Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y con este ff no pretendo

lucrar.

Un deseo a una estrella fugaz.(They still love each other).

Antes de empezar el ff quiero hacer unas aclaraciones...lo

que está entre comillas(´´)son los pensamientos de cada

personaje,y cuando vean esto:-------- es que cambia el

lugar y el personaje.Hechas estas aclaraciones ahí vamos con

la historia..........

En algún lugar del mundo una joven tendida bajo la luz de la

luna pensaba....

´´Muchos años pasaron desde la última vez que lo ví....aún lo

recuerdo con ese semblante triste a pesar de que tuviera una

sonrisa en su rostro,con ese cabello oscuro imposible de

manejar,y su mirada....esa mirada fuerte pero a la misma

vez débil,segura pero insegura a la vez...esa mirada tan

difícil de describir y comprender...esa mirada que me

enamoró.

¿Como estará ahora,que habrá sido de su vida?....tanto

tiempo ha pasado....seguro que ya ni me recuerda....lo más

seguro que esté junto al amor de su vida.´´

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_´´¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que la ví?.....fue _

_tanto el tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud.....la _

_extraño tanto....ese cabello,esa voz,esos ojos...nunca pude _

_olvidarla.....aún no entiendo por que razón se fue de mi lado _

_sin siquiera despedirse..._

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?,no lo se....nadie lo sabe...o eso es _

_lo que me dicen.....intenté buscarla por todos lados pero me _

_fue imposible encontrarla...no se porque me abandonó de esa _

_forma....pero a pesar de todo aún la amo.´´_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

´´Si todo hubiera sido distinto....si el no hubiera confundido

sus sentimientos....si yo no hubiera escuchado esa charla

entre mi hermano(su mejor amigo)y él...aún recuerdo esas

palabras:No Ron,tú sabes que yo no la amo....tu sabes quién

es mi verdadero amor.....

Todavía recuerdo esas horribles palabras que significaron el

fin de toda mi felicidad....todo el mundo se me vino

abajo.....tantas cosas que habíamos planeado hacer juntos y

de un momento para el otro fui a enterarme que estaba

enamorado de otra persona....después de tanto tiempo de

conocernos y dos años de noviazgo...fue lo peor que pudo

pasarme...pero aunque me cueste admitirlo...aún lo amo.´´

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_´´Necesito volver a verla...debo encontrarla sea como _

_sea...no puedo soportar más esta situación...¿Que hice _

_mal?....quizás fui muy poco hombre para ella y por eso se _

_fue.....estábamos tan felices juntos...tantas cosas habíamos _

_planeado.´´_

_Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de aquel joven...el niño que _

_vivió...ese muchacho que por tanto sufrimiento pasó...y qué _

_para la vista de todos esto podía ser muy poco comparado _

_con las cosas que el vivió....pero Harry sentía que esta era una _

_de las cosas que más lo afectó en la vida....la pérdida de la _

_persona que más amaba en el mundo...pero que lo había _

_abandonado por decisión propia y no porque la muerte se la _

_había llevado._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy lo recuerdo más que nunca....hoy hubiese sido nuestro

aniversario...si aún estaríamos juntos lo más probable es que

estuviéramos lo extraño....necesito tenerlo

cerca por una vez más aunque sea...daría cualquier cosa por

volver a verlo a pesar de que él ya no ame y que esté con

otra....

La joven un llanto que reflejaba mucha tristeza

y dolor....

´´Si tan sólo hubiese sido más valiente y hubiera enfrentado

la situación...quizás todo había sido un malentendido,aunque

no lo creo,y ahora estaría de vuelta con él....cerca de mi

familia y feliz....pero no...en vez de hacer eso,huí como una

cobarde,qué es lo que soy y lo que he sido toda mi vida...y

ahora me encuentro sola...sola en serio...lejos de él,de la

gente que me quiere,de mi familia...porque al irme no sólo lo

deje a él..sino que abandoné todo,todo realmente,a mis

amigos,a mi madre,a mi padre,a todos mis hermanos y a mi

vida...ese día yo morí...en realidad mi alma fue la que

murió...yo sigo aquí...pero estoy muerta en vida...soy un

cuerpo sin alma...una persona que sólo desea que el día de su

muerte llegue pronto y así poder descansar en paz...sin el

tormento eterno de lo que podría haber sido y no fue...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry estaba tendido bajo la luz de la luna,en esa cálida _

_noche de verano,pensando en su vida...en el amor...en el _

_gran amor de su vida....Ginny...esa persona que apareció un _

_día para cambiarle la vida para bien...pero que luego lo _

_abandonó sin darle ninguna razón y lo dejó completamente _

_destruído...el daño que le causo fue irreparable,ni siquiera _

_todo el daño que le había hecho Voldemort le había causado _

_tanto dolor y lo había destruído tanto como este....Pero en _

_ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos...una luz _

_muy brillante cruzó el cielo y sin saber bien porque Harry _

_gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo:´´Deseo ver a Ginny y _

_que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que me abandonara´´._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar pero en el mismo momento Ginny también pidió

un deseo a una estrella fugaz:´´Deseo volver a ver a Harry y

que todo vuelva a ser como antes´´.

Entonces todo para ambos jóvenes comenzó a girar...no

entendían que pasaba...de repente ambos se encontraban en

el lugar donde su amor nació...a orillas del lago de

Hogwarts...ninguno de los dos podía entender que hacía ahí....

-¿Dónde estoy?.¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba Ginny en voz

alta,mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que al caer recibió un

fuerte golpe.

-¿Ginny?.

-¿Harry?.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veía....hasta hace unos

momentos estaban pidiendo un deseo a una estrella fugaz y

ahora estaban juntos de nuevo,como hace tantos años no

estaban...

Sin decir una sola palabra más,los chicos se levantaron del

pasto y se acercaron,se abrazaron y se besaron como nunca

antes lo habían mucho más amor y más

ganas...esas ganas incontenibles de volver a verse que tenían

a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.Ambos deseaban que ese

momento no se acabara nunca cuando un llanto muy fuerte

despertó a una joven pareja que hasta ese momento dormía

muy plácidamente pero que en ese momento se despertaron

muy confundidos....

Mientras Ginny iba a buscar al bebe que estaba

llorando,Harry se levanto de la cama y le fue a hacer

compañía.

_-He tenido un sueño muy raro cariño_-dijeron los dos a la

misma vez.

Ambos contaron sus sueños,Harry le contó a su mujer que

había soñado que ellos estaban separados desde hace

tiempo,que ella lo había abandonado sin ninguna razón y de

un día para el otro y de su deseo a una estrella fugaz...

-Vaya Harry,todo esto es muy extraño...escucha lo que soñé

yo...estaba sola en un lugar muy lejano.Hace mucho tiempo te

había abandonado porque te había escuchado hablando con

Ron y tu le decías: No Ron,tu sabes que yo no la amo....tu

sabes quien es mi verdadero amor......Pero lo más extraño de

todo es que en mi sueño yo también le pedía un deseo a una

estrella fugaz.

-¿Y cuál era ese deseo?.

-Mi deseo era volver a verte y todo volviera a ser como

antes.¡¿Cuál fue tu deseo?.

-El mismo,mi amor,el mismo-decía Harry asombrado mientas

abrazaba a su esposa y su pequeño hijo,James.

-¿Creés que todo esto no haya sido un simple sueño,sino que

todo en realidad paso y si volvemos a estar juntos fue por

ese deseo?.

-No lo sé Ginny,esto es en verdad muy extraño...en nuestro

mundo sabemos que todo puede pasar,pero lo que sí se es que te

amo y que nunca nos separaremos.

Entonces Harry besó a su esposa con todo su amor..pero aún

con la incertidumbre de no bien lo que había pasado en realidad.

Fin.

Notas de la autora:espero que les haya gustado mi historia,y

espero sus criticas por favor.......saludoss!!!!!


End file.
